


Enough to Fill Your Cup

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cock Slut, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Filthy, Hastur wears lipstick in this, I can't believe I've written this, Ligur Has A Penis, Other, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, hastur has a vulva, it's not tied to gender it's just sexy, sandalphon has a penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's...it's alley sex.(The background is that Hastur/Ligur have been in a relationship since forever, but recently they've also started dating Sandalphon.)





	Enough to Fill Your Cup

They had been lurking behind a local restaurant, and Hastur was leaning against the brick wall facing the alleyway, smoking. His face was in shadow, lit up only by the soft glow of the cigarette in his mouth. It was a warm night, and the lipstick he wore, a bright red, began to feel tacky and heavy on his lips. He could reapply it, but he’d only just lit his cigarette. He enjoyed the vice, and especially enjoyed the way Ligur’s eyes were drawn to him as he took another drag. His partner had a thing for his mouth, and Hastur was happy to provide a show.

“Sandalphon’s meeting us here?” Ligur asked, sidling up to Hastur.

“Yeah.”

They were finished with their temptations for the night. Sandalphon had his own work to do, but he always joined up with them, sooner or later.

Hastur blew a smoke ring, his mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as he did.

“You looking that good for me, love?” Ligur asked, placing a hand on the wall by Hastur’s shoulder and leaning in.

Hastur smirked, and offered the cigarette to Ligur, who plucked it from his grip and took a drag.

“Would you like it, if I was?” Hastur said.

Ligur tossed the cigarette to the ground, uncaring that it was only halfway smoked.

“Such a waste,” Hastur commented, and then moaned when Ligur began kissing and sucking at his neck. “Oh! Oh, yes. ”

“The way you tease me, darlin’,” Ligur said, letting his free hand trail down Hastur’s chest. “It’s not fair.”

“It’s not ‘sposed to be fair.”

“It’s a dirty trick, is what it is. Driving me mad with how much I want you. Don’t you feel even a little bit bad?”

Ligur’s hand moved down to between Hastur’s legs and rubbed at him through his trousers. He felt himself getting wet.

“Not even a little bit,” Hastur confirmed.

“That’s a shame.” Ligur took his hand from the wall and grabbed at Hastur’s arse, pulling him forward so that he was practically straddling the hand between his legs. He could rub off on Ligur’s hands, and in fact he had done so, many times before.

Hastur rocked forward, gaining friction, getting wetter. 

“How many times would you like to come tonight?” Ligur asked.

Hastur grabbed onto Ligur’s broad shoulders, steadying himself as best as he could while he squeezed his thighs against the hand between his legs. He sought out Ligur’s mouth, kissing him deep, his own mouth hot and sticky with lipstick. He felt desperate with the need to come, his orgasm building, and if he could only get a little more, a little more _friction_, he’d be able to reach it.

“At least once,” Hastur moaned. “You touching me like that--’m close already.”

“Let me get your trousers down and I’ll get my tongue in you.”

“Don’t take your hand away,” Hastur pleaded. “I’m so close.”

“Open your coat and get your shirt up for me, then. Let me get my mouth on those tits of yours.”

“Ligur,” Hastur whined, hurrying to bare his chest. “Always making me get my kit off out in the open, you--ahhh!”

Ligur wasted no time in leaning in to take one of Hastur’s nipples in his mouth. Hastur was flat chested, his nipples small and pink, and a fuzzy blond happy trail started beneath his belly button and led below his belt. He didn’t think much of his chest, but Ligur was crazy about his sensitive nipples, was always eager to suck on them, and lick them. 

It was almost too good. Ligur pressed up, rubbing him, helping him along, and before Hastur knew it, he found his release, shuddering through him.

“It’s not nice to start a party early,” Sandalphon said from somewhere behind them.

Ligur turned to him and grinned. “I’m not meant to be nice.”

“Only came once, so far,” Hastur muttered, looking to Sandalphon hopefully. He wandered over, his shirt falling halfway back down his chest, and pouted. “You could have had first dibs if you bothered to show up earlier.”

Sandalphon grabbed him by his wrists and yanked him front and center, hard. The kiss he gave him was forceful and left Hastur even weaker at the knees. 

“Didn’t even get fucked yet, and you can barely stand,” Sandalphon said, playfully cruel. His willingness to be rough with him made Hastur shiver all over. “Your lipstick’s all messed up, too. You’re a wreck.”

Sandalphon liked to treat him like a slut, and Hastur was absolutely into it.

“He wouldn’t even let me stop to get my tongue in him,” Ligur said, watching them with interest as he smoked a freshly lit cigarette. “Maybe after you fuck him, yeah?”

“Oh, there’s a thought,” Sandalphon said. He put Hastur’s slim wrists together to hold them with one ethereally strong hand, and used the other to undo Hastur’s belt and get him naked from the waist down.

“Why ‘m I always the one getting my arse bared in public,” Hastur groused, but it wasn’t a real complaint.

“Pretty little demons should do what they’re told,” Sandalphon said, smacking his bottom with his free hand and making Hastur startle. “Did Ligur get your cunt wet and open enough for me to bend you over?”

“Gonna fuck me from behind?” Hastur whimpered. “Yeah, yeah I’m ready.”

Sandalphon marched him over to the wall and gave him a shove, so that Hastur had no choice but to throw his hands forward to catch himself.

“Okay, darlin’?” Ligur asked, continuing to watch the proceedings with interest.

“Of course I am,” Hastur snapped back, although secretly he was pleased. Ligur doted on him, worried about him even when he didn’t need to. 

“Your darling’s about to take my cock,” Sandalphon said. 

Hastur felt the head of his cock pressing against his pussy, pushing in, pushing forward as Hastur spread his legs a little wider to accommodate it. Sandalphon was always so big, and always fucked him hard and unrelenting. 

“If it’s too much, you can bend over and grab your ankles, sweetheart,” Sandalphon said, moving until he was all the way in, and Hastur felt over full and stuffed.

Hastur didn’t grab his ankles, but he shuffled his legs further apart one more time, trying to give Sandalphon room to move in him. His sopping wet cunt ached as Sandalphon began to thrust.

“My clit,” Hastur begged. “Play with my clit.”

Sandalphon’s hands squeezed his sides, gripping him and fucking him harder and faster.

“Begging like a greedy slut already?” Sandalphon slammed into him, and Hastur blearily wondered if he’d ever taken such a pounding. “You’ve got two hands. Do it yourself.”

“You--you _brute_,” Hastur complained. “Can’t move my hands anyway, I’ll get smacked into the bricks.”

“Wouldn’t want to mess up that pretty face of yours.”

Sandalphon continued to fuck him thoroughly, dicking him deep and full.

Desperate, Hastur shakily moved one hand down to rub two fingers in circles against his clit. Before his face could hit the wall, however, Sandalphon grabbed him around the waist and held him upright, saving him from getting scratched and hurt. Ligur would have healed him up anyway, but the thought of Sandalphon keeping him from hurting himself made Hastur’s heart swell with emotion. 

Hastur moaned as he continued to take Sandalphon’s cock inside of him, moaned as he rubbed, needy, against his own parts. His orgasm hit him in waves this time, making him tremble and gasp. Sandalphon came inside him, pulsing up within him, up against his inner walls. When Sandalphon pulled away at last, Ligur was there to catch him, kissing Hastur breathless.

“Oh, darling,” Ligur said, pushing strands of sweaty blond hair back from Hastur’s forehead. “Look at you.”

“Yeah, s’ what happens when he fucks me like a _beast_.”

“You sounded like you enjoyed yourself.” Ligur kissed his forehead, sweetly, but Hastur was far from done.

“What about my other hole?” he whinged. “Not even a finger up my arse so far.”

“Oh, pet,” Ligur laughed. “Sandalphon’s right, you are greedy.”

“I want you t’ fuck me there,” Hastur said. He was feeling downright neglected there.

“Okay, okay. Whatever you want.” Ligur reached a hand up his shirt and played with his nipples. “Sandalphon, I think it’s your turn to get him ready for me.”

Hastur muffled his groans in Ligur’s shirt as Sandalphon lubed his arse with confident fingers. He felt two, then three fingers working inside of him, getting him wet and eager.

“Such a tight arse. I might have to have a turn with it later,” Sandalphon commented as he pulled his fingers out.

Then Ligur was getting his erection free and pushing Hastur back up against the wall, lifting him up to seat him on his cock. Hastur wrapped his legs around him as well as he could and held on as Ligur fucked into him, his thick cock thrusting against his prostate and making him writhe and gasp. He was going to come again, from this alone, he was so sensitive at this point.

“You like having all your holes used and full, baby?” Ligur asked, fucking into him so swiftly, the press of his cock steady and lovely.

“You know I do,” Hastur murmured. “You know what I like.”

“Yeah, I do. Gonna give it to you.”

Hastur’s moans were no more than broken little sounds as he took it, took everything that Ligur was giving him. His orgasm this time was softer, sweeter, but still managed to shake him to his core. Three orgasms into the night made Hastur clingy, and floaty, and he held on as Ligur came inside him.

“Shall we take him to get cleaned up?” Sandalphon was saying.

“Yeah, we’ve got a place nearby. Come on.” Ligur answered. 

Hastur felt Ligur’s hands on him, righting his clothes and pulling him along.


End file.
